1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable straps and cords and, more particularly, to adjustable straps and cords especially adapted for tying objects down or for connecting objects together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For tying objects down, generally either one or the other of two types of tie-down devices are employed. Either the tie-down device is flexible and inelastic, or the tie-down device is flexible and elastic. The flexible and inelastic tie-down devices are generally composed of a flexible and inelastic strap, a length-adjusting device for adjusting the effective length of the flexible and inelastic strap, and a hook at each end. The hooks are used for connecting the tie-down device to a stationary base. A problem often associated with a flexible and inelastic tie-down device is the presence of slack. Often, slack is present because the flexible and inelastic tie-down device cannot be both adequately tightened and adequately locked into its effective length at the same time. Often, the flexible and inelastic device is pulled to be tightened, but the pulling and tightness must be lessened in order to lock the length-adjusting device at the desired effective length of the flexible and inelastic strap. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tie-down device that contains a flexible and inelastic strap were provided which can be adequately tightened and adjusted in its effective length without introducing slack into the flexible and inelastic strap.
The flexible and elastic tie-down devices are generally composed of a flexible and elastic strap and a hook at each end. The flexible and elastic tie-down devices generally employ a cord like a "bungee" cord whose elasticity is not exceeded by the tie-down operation. With the flexible and elastic tie-down device, a length adjusting device is generally not present because the effective length of the flexible and elastic device is adjusted by virtue of the degree of stretch of the flexible and elastic device. Yet, because the elasticity of the flexible and elastic cords are not exceeded with this type of tie-down device, the objects that are tied down may not be tied down in a rigid manner. The ever-present elasticity of the flexible and elastic cords prevent tying down objects in a rigid manner. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tie-down device that contains flexible and elastic cords were provided that can tie down objects in a rigid manner.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to tie-down devices, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,769,875; 4,823,443; 5,271,127; 5,325,568; and Des. 287,099. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,875 discloses an elastic reinforced tie-down strap which includes a core of nonstretchable reinforcing filament formed in a series of closed loops which surround anchor holes. The loops of nonstretchable material serve to reinforce and prevent tearing of the anchor holes. Because the nonstretchable filaments are formed as loops, the nonstretchable material (which is in essence inelastic), in effect, becomes stretchable or elastic when in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tie-down device were provided which includes inelastic material which remains inelastic when in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,443, 5,271,127, and 5,325,568 disclose flexible and inelastic tie-down devices which include various length-adjustment mechanisms. None of the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,443, 5,271,127, and 5,325,568 discloses elastic strap components used in conjunction with flexible and inelastic tie-down devices which employ length-adjusting mechanisms. In view of benefits obtained from using elastic components in tie-down devices, it would be desirable if a tie-down device were provided which includes a flexible and inelastic strap, a length-adjusting mechanism for the flexible and inelastic strap, and an elastic component.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,099 discloses an elastic tie-down device which does not include a flexible and inelastic strap and does not include a length-adjusting mechanism for a flexible and inelastic strap.
Still other features would be desirable in a tie-down device that includes a flexible and inelastic strap, a length-adjusting mechanism for the flexible and inelastic strap, and an elastic component. For example, to readily obtain the benefits of both a flexible and inelastic strap and a flexible and elastic strap simultaneously, it would be desirable if the flexible and inelastic strap and the flexible and elastic strap were arranged in an in-line or serial arrangement.
When using a flexible and inelastic strap and length-adjusting mechanism, it is often necessary for a person to use one hand for removing slack and using the other hand for adjusting the effective length of the strap with the length-adjusting mechanism. The use of two hands to tighten a tie-down device may be very inconvenient. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tie-down device were provided which permitted a one-handed tightening operation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a tie-down device, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tie-down device which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) contains a flexible and inelastic strap which can be adequately tightened and adjusted in its effective length without introducing slack into the flexible and inelastic strap; (2) contains flexible and elastic cords that can tie down objects in a rigid manner; (3) includes inelastic material which remains inelastic when in use; (4) includes a flexible and inelastic strap, a length-adjusting mechanism for the flexible and inelastic strap, and an elastic component; (5) provides a flexible and inelastic strap and a flexible and elastic strap which are arranged in an in-line or serial arrangement; and (6) permits a one-handed tightening operation. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique adjustable elastic and inelastic strap apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.